


A Merry Morning After.

by bracteatum



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary Secret Santa 2019, Christmas, DA Sara Lance, Earth-2, F/M, Mayor Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracteatum/pseuds/bracteatum
Summary: Given their jobs, Sara and Leonard don't often celebrate, but they make the time this year. ( Also, perhaps a guest doggo appears ! )
Relationships: Sara Lance & Leonard Snart, Sara Lance/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Merry Morning After.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LarielRomeniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarielRomeniel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. Captain Canary is Love. CC Secret Santa 2019 for @LarielRomeniel !

Christmas Earth 2.

She had crawled out of his bed as soon as the sky had cracked yellow light like an egg over the penthouse. Every morning she was up at the crack of day, and today would be no different, even if the circumstances definitely were.

His arm was wrapped around her waist. Loose, but the weight of it was enough to give her pause. Leonard Snart. His presence warm and reassuring behind her, breath even and slow, and the smell of fresh pine on a winter morning. 

A soft, small hand reached to gently slide over his own, considering just how long those fingers of his were when they held dominion over her rib cage. 

Still, she’d forced herself to get up. Digging out an oversized from the nearby bureau, Sara made herself somewhat decent for the soft padding into his living room and finally the kitchen. 

It had taken a few stuttered attempts to make the coffee, but when she settled down on the couch, it was with a sigh of relief. A warm cup in her hand, copy of the paper that had been on the door to the elevator in the other, it felt natural. 

As her eyes drifted the story of the previous evening, she couldn’t help the whisper of a smile that spread.  _ Mayor Snart and District Attorney Lance Dance The Night Away _ .

The gossip column was the last place the lawyer would have thought capable of inspiring a smile from her. It hadn’t been prudent for the pair, giving into the sparks that had existed from the first time they met, but hell-- baby, it’s  _ cold _ outside. 

They had been dancing around each other from the moment they met. It had been a classic battle of wills. The Christmas party had just involved enough dancing and champagne to make it unavoidable-- not to mention finally clamping down on Malcolm Meryln’s criminal proceedings had put them both in a pretty great mood. 

Despite the complications,  _ god what would they say after the holiday weekend?  _ Sara couldn’t keep the smile from spreading wider. Instinctively she hid it behind the coffee cup, taking in a long drag that filled her with much needed warmth. 

Putting the paper down with a decided motion, Sara looked up at the Christmas Tree.

It wasn’t the sort you might expect him to have if you knew him to any real degree. It wasn’t all pristine with white lights and silver ornaments. It was massive-- a real tree that one might imagine he’d cut down himself. (  _ she’d have to remember to ask later _ ) 

When his breath suddenly fanned out across her neck, she gasped loudly. Enough to immediately summon a chuckle from it.

Deep, from the back of his throat, in a way that made her squirm for a second. A breath, a single breath, made her whole body suddenly bared like a raw nerve.

“Good morning,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to her clavicle, breathing in the smell of her in a languid way that left butterflies springing forth in her stomach. A second later the contact was gone as he straightened looking at the content of her cup. “Coffee?”

“I made extra, there is plenty.” She said, looking up from the article she had been reading and glancing over the side of the couch to track his motions. 

He scoffed. Loudly. “It’s Christmas Day. I think we can do better than coffee.”

Sara stared confused for several moments, but a soft clacking against the wood floors dropped her attention to a different creature all together. A bulldog looked at her with wide, shining black eyes and cocked tanned ears.

Leonard’s absence was suddenly a minor innovenciene as Sara reached a hand out to the dog. “Who are you then?” She murmured, and after a second of considering, the stout canine ambled towards her. She eagerly scratched between his ears and lower back. The areas he seemed most eager to have shown attention. 

When Leonard showed up with a cup of hot cocoa, Sara was already situated with the pup right next to her. He smiled. 

It wasn’t an expression she was used to seeing. Warm and unbridled. He wasn’t the businessman who had made so much on security contracts, wasn’t the mayor of central city, wasn’t Leonard Snart-- but Len, the man who had kissed her neck and made cocoa with marshmallows. 

She smiled back. 

“Do you have any plans for today?” He asked, hovering in the space between the sectional and the opposite ottoman. 

“Nothing special.” She found herself confessing honestly. “I expected to be on the case longer. Malcolm didn’t look like he’d be giving anyone Christmas Vacation.” 

“Or birthdays,” he countered, looking out over his mug with verdigris iris shuttered in a way that made her heart lurch. (  _ he knew it was her birthday  _ ? ) A moment later, he sat down next to her with a keen glimmer in his eyes. 

Sara smirked back at him. Of course he knew. The Mayor made a point of knowing every detail known, friend and enemy alike-- it was one of the things that made him so attractive. 

“I thought that I would be working. What about you, any plans?”

“Nothing special,” he echoed, a knowing smile on his lips as he put the cup of cocoa down on the stylish coffee table. Instead, his attention seemed to shift entirely to Sara. 

She feigned ignorance. “It’s Christmas. Shouldn’t the Mayor be making public appearances?”

“I thought I would be working,” he chimed, matching her previous tone. 

( _ was he closer than he had been before _ ? ) Sara held her ground, tilting her chin just a fraction to look him in those stunning eyes. “But you’re not,” she added quietly, afraid to break the moment between them. 

“Neither are you.” He added just as quietly.

He broke the distance between them, lips slanting over her own, and applying a perfect amount of pressure. She kissed him back, tongue pressing against his own in an electric lock of divine union. 

Central City. Christmas. Everything. It would all be okay as long as he is in her arms. 

He pressed into her space, pushing her against the back of the couch, and she didn’t retreat, her fingers wrapped around his shoulders and chest intent to keep him against her for hours-- days--  _ forever _ . 

The media already knew, what was the harm?

  
  



End file.
